Distress and Delight
by LegendaryLegacy98
Summary: Paige is angered by some unfortunate events, but finds a way to become satisfied. This is an Erotic WWE FanFic.


It was a dark and windy night as Paige strolled to her reserved parking spot after a heated non televised Live Raw event in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. As she drove down the very busy road, she was very angry about how the night came about. She messed up at least three moves in the ring against Brie Bella, and gave her a concussion. Now because of Paige's sudden and rare wrecklessness, Brie wouldn't be able to wrestle for about 2 weeks, which messed up a current storyline. During her changing she was yelled at in the locker room by Nikki, Brie's sister about how Paige wasn't being careful at all. Paige changed out of her sweaty attire and fully ignored Nikki, but was still hurt by her words. The words were powerful, but they didn't actually hit Paige until now.

Paige checked into a nearby hotel and immediately went to bed, she didn't even greet her boyfriend. Paige worried all the night about having to shoot a new episode of the reality show Total Divas with Nikki and the other divas. It wasn't going to be a good time.

Paige woke up at 8am in the morning to her boyfriend kissing all over her body. "nghh... Not now Kevin... "

"What's up babe? Didn't your period just end? I've been waiting all week to-"

"I said, not now."

Paige shoved his hands off of her body and climbed out of bed and into their kitchen. She fixed herself a big plate full of fried eggs, with toast, bacon and orange juice. She wasn't even in the hunger mood, but she knew her stomach was empty.

After forcing all the food down to her stomach slowly she slipped on some tight sweatpants, not having time to take a shower.

She was the the latest one to arrive on the shoot which took place at a furniture store. The script demanded that, and it also demanded that Nikki and Paige be paired together and play on one of the couches together. Everyone was interacting with each other except Paige, who stood alone before the shoot. She overheard her name come out of Nikki's mouth, as she talked to one of Paige's best friends, Natalya. Paige stared dead at Nikki until Nikki looked over at her. Paige had her eyes locked on Nikki, Nikki showed a small amount of fear but rolled her eyes as an attempt to play it off. As the director yelled for action, Nikki began to get a little nervous. Nobody really messed with Paige, because they knew Paige would be rough on them in the ring.

Everyone knew what they were supposed to do now, as Nikki walked over to the couch where Nikki was, and gave her a friendly smile.

"Can we get this over with? Pretend that I never said anything to you last night? " Nikki asked her.

"That doesn't sound like much of an apology. If you half ass an apology, don't expect any kind of forgiveness from me. " Paige grunted in her strong British accent.

"First of all, YOU are the one who hurt my sister!

You are an ungrateful bitch who thinks she tough stuff! But you don't even have the guts to apologize for the damage you've caused? "

Nikki now got into her face, now everyone looked on at them.

"It was an accident. If you keep hanging this over my head, I'm going to give you worse."

"Wow. You would say something brutal like that. Why don't we fight once and for all? And I mean forreal! "

Nikki regretted what she just said, but she was too heated and pumped with adrenaline to take it back.

Paige backed up a little, and pushed a couch over displaying her strength before putting her fists up.

Nikki calmly did the same. Nikki swung first quickly but Paige immediately grabbed her arm and took her down. The cameras stopped rolling as Paige had Nikki in a tight armbar screaming for her life in agony. All the divas were ordered to get in there and break it up. Paige was flaming hot red, heated and thrashing to get back at Nikki. Nikki grabbed her arm in pain and the shooting for that day was cancelled.

A day later Nikki lay in the hospital with a strained arm that was getting better. She thought what her and Paige was childish and immature.

To her surprise, Paige walked into her room.

"Hey! Help! Nurses! "

Nikki yelled and reached for the red button beside her bed when Paige stopped her. "No, I'm not going to do anything.…I'm sorry... "

"Really? "

"Ya... Listen... It was dumb of me to get out of control like this. If it wasn't for me not being careful with Brie none of this would've happened. "

"And I'm also sorry for overreacting to it Paige. I was mad at the moment."

Paige hugged Nikki tightly, Nikki did the same.

"That smell... I know it so well..."

Nikki inhaled.

"Yeah.. I didn't wash last night or this morning. I didn't have the time, I was so devastated about what happened."

"I'm so used to the smell that I enjoy your smell Paige." Nikki inhaled the atmosphere of Paige once more, getting a high that led her unscathed hand down to Paige's rear and grope it. Paige perked up a little, and had a sort of surprised look on her face. She blushed because she enjoyed it but did not want to expose it. Nikki smacked her butt now, and Paige couldn't help but to moan softly.

Paige uncontrollably grabbed one of Nikki's breast and squeezed it tightly. "Are you sure you'd like to go this route? "

Paige asked, still grabbing at the same breast.

"I'm getting more and more comfortable by the minute baby. " Nikki cooed

"Are you sure we should be doing this here, in this hospital room? "

"Life is all about taking risks... Make sure to lock the door and get over here, " Nikki demanded.

Paige scurried off and locked the door, then slipped off her top and began to furiously kiss Nikki's lips, eventually french kissing her long and nice as Nikki let out soft and aggressive moans of approval. Nikki smacked Paige's butt harder and Paige began to suck on her neck. She got lower until she ripped Nikki's hospital gown off and slurped all over her titties, drooling and feasting over them with greed. Nikki sighed loudly and thrashed, holding her head back, seizing this moment of pleasure. Nikki then took Paige's head, forcing her face deep into her cleavage as Paige squirmed with wetness. Paige went down all over Nikki's wet pussy like a mad woman and licked her clit with her long thick tongue like a savage coyote enjoying the taste of its prey.

Paige savored the glorious taste of Nikki's juices as Nikki thrashed all over the hospital bed with excitement. "Oh God... " Nikki managed to sigh out in the midst of all the pleasure. "I'm so wet, Paige. This is crazy. John hasn't done this good of a job in forever."

Paige went without saying a word and turned Nikki's body over with ease and power, then began to lick and eat Nikki's ass out, sucking it and licking it, teasing Nikki with her tongue. Nikki buried her face into her pillow and let out muffled screams, then she pushed Paige's face in her ass deeper. Paige's tongue got way deeper, and all Nikki did was gasp smothering herself in the pillow and she gushed with pussy juice. Paige rubbed as much as she could with her fingers and sucked them dry, then repeated the cycle until she'd got as much as she could. Just as Nikki sighed and thought it was over, Paige forcefully turned Nikki's body back around and leaped on top of her face sitting on her backwards. She smothered Nikki in her pussy and forced Nikki to lick it even though Nikki was already eager enough to dive in. Paige got carried away fast and bounced up and down on Nikki's face dripping with juices. Nikki's tongue was very active as she licked and licked, testing Paige's sweet pussy juice and eventually tasted her sweet tight ass. Nikki kissed and loved all over Paige's perfect ass and Paige smiled like a devil. Nikkk spread open her cheeks and allowed her tongue to just swirl around and explore inside Paige's ass. Paige lost control and now nibbled and munched Nikki's pussy at the same time with no limits. They made each other cum once more and finally settled down.

Paige locked eyes with Nikki, now face to face with her again, and they made out again, both rubbing and admiring one another's skin.

"Quite an experience this has been."

Paige stroked Nikki's hair with deep passion.

"I totally was not expecting this. This was very amazing. "

"Wow! Time has flew!" Paige checked her phone, realizing she'd been there for over two hours.

"Well, you know..what they say... Time flies when you're having fun." Nikki whispered in Paige's ear, then softly pecked her cheek.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Paige looked back at Nikki, who was still waving sexily.

"See you in the ring."


End file.
